Dreams Are True
by Wingedbullets
Summary: The Kenshin-Gumi have defeated Shsihio but lost one of there own . How far will he go to get him back. And with a strange Wolf claming to be the Spirit of Miburo wolf things are bound to get intresting.


Kuwa: Ok no killing me this is my second story and this chapter has been done sitting in the hard drive collecting dust. So I fixed it up and now I have a second story up and the next chapter of this will come up as soon as I figure out were I want to go with this. And if you didn't already know it's a Saitou/Sanosuke story. Well hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Dreams are True:**

It was burning hot; every thing around me was on fire and collapsing upon itself.

"Sanosuke! Hurry up!" I tried to reply but the smoke was so thick I choked on it. Someone came up from behind me and lead me down the hall_. "Saitou? Why is he helping me?"_

"Come on Ahou. If you want to live you better keep up." We continued down the hall and ended up at a bridge with a great door separating us from our freedom.

"We can't get through! We'll have to go around or something!" I looked around for an escape route, but found none.

"Move." I turned around to see Saitou in his Gatosu stance.

"What are you doing?! You can't do that with your legs cut up!"

"Just move."

"But..."

"Move!!" I moved out of his way and he struck forward and broke through the wooden door, blood flowed from his legs painting the ground.

"Saitou, why did you do that you reopened the wounds even more."

"It doesn't matter. It's just a scratch. Every one lets go!" I went over to Kenshin and Aoshi to help him walk out. That's when it happened we were almost out the door when a huge explosion blew up the part of the bridge Saitou was standing on.

"SAITOU!" I searched for him through the smoke thinking he may have fallen with all of the debris. He was on the other side separated from us. "_He must have jumped away for the blast. Looking at the size of the gap it was a miracle that he didn't go down when it exploded."_

"SAITOU COME ON TRY AND JUMP IT AND I'LL CATCH YOUR HAND!"

"For get it. Just get out of here and don't look back."

"But..."

"Go! NOW!!!" Then there was the second blast, it took out the section of the bridge Saitou was on, and I knew he was gone.

"SAITOU!!!!"

I jumped up in bed looking around in a frantic motion. "It was just a dream. Just a dream." But deep down I knew it wasn't a dream it was for real what had happened a month ago. This is how I wake up every morning the same dream over and over and then I wake up hoping to see him or just some sign of him but no that will never will happen. Kenshin and the others went back to Tokyo while I stayed behind. Giving them the excuse that I had some unfinished business to attend to before I came back. That was partially true. I went back to the place that the bridge used to be at and made a small headstone with his name engraved on it and every day I would go put some sort of flowers on it and pray for him and him when he helped us fight Shishio. _"I guess in truth he wasn't a bad guy to hang around. Any way it was time to get up and visit the gravesite for today."_

It was now noon and I was heading towards Shishio's base. I brought some very pretty flowers that I had bought from the flower lady. Before I knew it I was at the entrance of the base.

"Well time to go talk to the old cricket face." Carefully stepping over fallen rocks and other things I made it to the end of the cave and saw the stone with Saitou's name on it. I couldn't help the start of tears as they clouded over my eyes. Placing the new flowers by the ones from yesterday. I kneeled down to pray to him for saving my life in more ways that one.

"Why did you have to die Saitou. The good guys are not supposed to die." I stayed their just talking to him hoping he could hear me. Tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall. I sobbed and sobbed for him and ended up falling in to a deep sleep by the headstone.

I dreamt that we all were at the Akabeko eating a celebration meal for the end of Shishio's terror. Kenshin, Aoushi, Saitou and I were all laughing and telling stories. I was a wonderful dream but it slowly turned into a forest. I looked around, saw nothing but trees, trees, and guess what more trees.

"_Sanosuke..."_ I turned towards the voice and saw a black wolf with glowing silver eyes. "Um...Are you talking or is it my imagination?"

"_This is no dream. I am a wolf and felt your suffering for a long time now and have come to see if I may be able to heal the pain you are feeling." _

"Ok this is weird. There is no way a wolf can talk. You're just an animal."

"_I'm not just any kind of wolf I am the spirit of the Miburo wolf."_

"You mean the Shinsen-gumi? Sorry they have been gone for years."

"_That is not the point, you are suffering and I am here to help you conquer it."_

"And you think you can help. Sorry unless you can bring some one back from the dead or erase my memory you wont be of any help."

"_I have other ways of healing your heart."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_You lost some one you loved with all of your heart, and now you feel as if a part of you is missing am I correct."_

"Well I wouldn't say loved."

"_Oh sorry I meant LOVE." _

"NOT LOVE EITHER!" "_Man this wolf is getting on my nerves and what's with the love thing I don't love Saitou. Do I?"_

"_I see."_

"What? You see what?"

"_You do not know if you love him or not."_

"WHA!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!??"

"_What read your mind. It's easy for some one of my power and age to know. But I believe it is time we stopped talking about our selves. I now know what my mission is. So its time for you to wake up."_ And then the forest and the wolf vanished as if they had never been there.

Kuwa: Hope you liked it seed me an email or post a review if you want some thing to happen in the story I will try to put it in there for you. if you want certain characters or some thing. Well talk to you later bye.


End file.
